The most popular separator fillers or splines are generally based on a circular cross-section wherein each pocket generally has a cross-sectional area that is greater than the cross-sectional envelope area of the twisted pair cable that is to be placed in the pocket. This type of spline generally has less flexibility and undesirable to skew degradation.